Hitomi
by Mad Meg Askevron
Summary: Hitomi, it means many things, but the most impotant is to see what is right in front of you. Remember that; its important.
1. Prologue

By Mad Meg Askevron

Hitomi

Prologue 

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs. Sniff, brings out tissue Okay, I'm not sure if the game is only from the manga "Fruits Basket" but if it is, I don't own fruits basket either!

Prologue 

Clow Reed sat in his large red chair; he was looking out into the world through a beautiful window. Well not so much the world as the beautiful cherry tree that was in full bloom outside his window. He smiled.

"Ah Sakura, you have many troubles before you, so I shall lift this one." Clow turned to the book on his lap. He stood up and put the book aside. Before him glowed two cards. One was of a girl holding a winged heart. "I shall name you hope, always stay close to her heart." He turned to the other one. It was a woman surrounded by healing herbs, her long hair intertwining with them. "Save her and protect her, even when none can. I leave that to you. Guide her well." The two new cards floated into the book.

"Who is she?" Clow smiled and picked up the book. He turned, Yue had spoken, he and Kerberos were standing in the doorway.

"Your new master of course; Or one could say, Mistress." Clow turned back around and set in his chair before the fire. His two guardians ran before him. "Today I die." Yue's eyes widened.

Yue was Clow's creation; he was like a son to him. Yue had long silver hair that trailed behind him. He wore a fancy Chinese outfit but walked barefoot.

Kerberos on the other hand was a large lion like creature wearing armor. He had strange, glowing golden eyes. While Yue was cold and serious, Kero was a cheerful and energetic creature with a love for sweets.

"What do you mean?" Yue asked with fear in his eyes. Clow just smiled that mysterious smile of his, twinkling through his glasses.

"Exactly what I said, Yue. Today I die." Kero stepped forward a little.

"That's not funny." Kero said in a hurt tone. Again Clow smiled, he seemed to always be smiling.

"I'm sorry, Kerberos, It isn't a joke." Yue ran forward to keel before him.

"But Why!" Yue cried, for once it seemed he would cry. Clow gently rested his hand on Yue's cheek.

"Because, It is my time." Clow said softly and Yue closed his eyes, they were filled with sorrow.

"Oh come on…you may have a twisted personality, Clow…but you're the most powerful magician in the world! We ought to know—you _made_ us!" was Kero's indignant reply. "You've lived hundreds of years, but your magic hasn't weakened at all!" Clow turned to Kero and put his arms around the giant lion.

"True, but all living things must come to an end. Therefore…I must prepare." Kero looked up at his master.

"Prepare for what?" Kero asked as he stepped back from Clow.

"For your new master." Clow said it with a smile, a smile that always appeared. Yue was keeling before Clow again with anger flashing in his beautiful ice blue eyes.

"I don't want another master." Clow stroked Yue's beautiful hair. He was proud of his creation.

"You will find you love her, just as much as you love me." Yue looked fiercely into his eyes.

"I will love no one!" Clow just smiled and Kero's head dropped and he looked away.

"You're serious aren't you? There's…nothing we can do about this?" Clow nodded.

"I will place you in the book." Yue still keeled before Clow, clutching his robes.

"I don't need a new master! I'll sleep in the book forever!" Yue cried, tears filling his eyes. Clow gently kissed Yue on the forehead, like a father kissing his son good night. His next words were whispered and filled with emotions.

"Yue and Kerberos… and the Clow cards… I poured all of my heart and power into making you. So when I die, I ask only that you live in happiness with your new master." Yue and Kero closed their eyes and as they started to fall a magic circle appeared beneath them, and their great wings enclosed them in a cocoon.

Kero was asleep on the cover of the book with a sun and wrapped with a chain around him. He gently placed the moon and wings on the back underneath the two magic circles. As he turned back to the cover he could hear Kero's voice.

"You have a terrible personality for a magician, you know that? Such strong magic, with such a whimsical life style… but to me, you were a good master." Kero raised his head from the book and Clow kissed him good night.

"Thank You." Clow whispered and for a moment stood there with his eyes closed. "And now, I use the last of my magic." He opened eyes. He held up the book and it disappeared. Clow disappeared and was only mist. The magic circle he stood on glowed with a fierce light swirling with mist and glitter. There were now two, small figures, like that of two boys.

And now the memory is lost, no more could be remembered, and thus our story begins, but don't forget, the book, where did Clow send that book as he smiled, obviously thinking of someone.

Just wait and see, after all that is what the title of our story means. Hitomi is used as many things, it can be a name. It can mean the third eye, it can mean…look at what is right in front of you.

Remember that. It's important.

End of Prologue 

See that button on the bottom titled "review"? you're suppose to hit that.


	2. New Life, New Changes

By Mad Meg Askevron

Hitomi

Chapter One 

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs. Sniff, brings out tissue Okay, I'm not sure if the game is only from the manga "Fruits Basket" but if it is, I don't own fruits basket either! I also don't own Sailor Moon; I'm using the school from book 7-10. The school Infinity, but those of you who read the series, no this time the school isn't evil.

Chapter One: New Lives and New Changes 

Sakura Kinomoto was sitting in the back of her father's car. She had her window rolled down and the breeze was playing with her short hair. Sakura giggled like the little five-year-old she was. She was excited because they were moving to Hong Kong. Her twelve-year-old brother sat up in the front with her father and laughed as she played around. He was annoying, but she loved him, he was her brother after all. She lived only with her father and brother. Sakura's mother, Nadashiko, died only a couple of years ago, she had been so pretty. Sakura sighed and for a minute a shadow crossed her face. But soon it past and she was the happy go lucky girl she always was.

Touya had looked back on his sister when she had looked sad for a moment. He had seen his mother hovering over her, protecting her. Touya smiled a little as his mother looked up to him and smiled. She stroked his cheek and left back to the place she stays, in the heavens.

"Okay Kids! We're here!" Sakura jumped out of the car. The furniture had already been sent in and the new servants had unpacked every thing. Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, had gotten a new job, and he was paid very well.

Sakura raced up to her room. The walls were pink Chinese silk with gold cranes. The floor was covered in soft, plush, pink carpet. Her bed's cherry wood headboard was carved with patterns to look like a cherry tree blowing in the spring wind with blossoms floating through the "air."

The bed was of red, gold, and pink velvet and silk sheets, curtains, and pillows. It was enough room for two Touyas, two Sakuras, and Two Fujitakas! Sakura's favorite thing was her vanity table and stool. It was white with gilt cherry blossoms. Her father had given her all of her mother's things. Her jewelry was in all the drawers and clothes in the walk in closet.

Normally he would wait until she was older, but she took such good care of her things that he saw no reason to not let her hold them. Her grandfather had sent her all of Nadashiko's clothes that she'd worn when she was Sakura's age.

Sakura changed into a pretty white dress and petticoats; it came with a little hat. Sakura ran to Touya's room, it was much like hers, only in sapphires and emeralds. He didn't have the velveteen teddy bears, or the pretty dolls like Sakura's room did. But he also had expensive trucks and things.

They had a play room as well, walls full of toys, a trampoline, indoor and outdoor pools, swing sets, everything a child could dream of. They even had their own carousel.

"Touya! Are you ready?" Sakura poked her head in. Touya was reading book, sitting on a blue velvet chair. Touya wore a prim and neat tuxedo. He looked up and smiled, he set his book aside. He came up and pretended to ruffle her hair, but he wouldn't really.

"Yup, we finally get to meet our cousin." Sakura bounced up and down; she quickly took hold of Touya's hand with her own little gloved one. Touya smiled down at his sweet little sister; she really was kind of cute, for a little kid.

They walked down the long hall down to the dinning hall where their family waited. At the large, oak table, a pretty woman with stylishly cut blonde hair sat next to a pretty little girl who looked a lot like their mother, probably because of her long, dark hair. Touya had her hair, but Sakura? She had neither, Sakura had pretty, shimmering clover honey hair that was all her own. She looked almost like Nadashiko's twin, she even had her mother's beautiful emerald eyes with long, dark, thick lashes.

"Sonomi, this is Touya, and little Sakura. Children, this is your Aunt Sonomi and her daughter Tomoyo." They smiled and beckoned them to the table. Fujitaka set at the head with Sonomi to his right with her daughter next to her. Touya took his left with Sakura next to him and across from Tomoyo.

Dinner was quiet and pleasant, Sakura really got along with Tomoyo, and Touya seemed to like her. Touya was very protective of Sakura. He had this strange sixth sense, and he could see ghosts. Sakura could feel them, but she couldn't see them. All of a sudden she'd start crying and Touya would turn to her and she'd be surround by ghosts that had no legs or cracked heads. Touya would scare them away, and Sakura would be just fine. One of the other things he could do was, he could tell how people felt about things, if someone meant Sakura harm, he'd know it.

Tomoyo and Sakura would be going to the same school and were really excited, Tomoyo had just moved from America and it was her first day too.

Sakura went to bed excited and almost too happy to sleep. But when she did, it was only to be woken by dreams of her in her new bed being surrounded by horrible ghosts. When she woke the feeling that they were there didn't dissipate with the dream. Sakura pulled the blanket around her shoulders crying and shivering. She heard the door open and hurried footsteps coming towards her. Suddenly they were gone and Sakura blindly reached for her brother. He gently wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He took her to his room where she'd be safe, it was the reason he'd chosen it, it was the safest room in the house for some reason.

It was just bad luck that Sakura got the worst room, it seemed that in the past, that room had been used to shut in insane people, and many had died in there from suicide. He would see if he could have a new room made exactly like that one, only across from his room, there hadn't been any ghosts in there.

Touya tucked Sakura in his bed and turned off the light. Touya went straight to his father's study; he sat at his desk and turned when he entered the room.

"Yes son?" Touya bowed respectfully.

"Can I have permission to have a different room made Sakura's room? She found it, Unsatisfactory." Fujitaka looked at his son for a moment, then nodded. Touya bowed again and left to go back to bed.

Touya read a book in Sakura's room while she was in the next room, a large marble bathroom. She came out wearing a dark green shirt with black cuffs and sailor collar. She had a black and green plaid skirt and bow. He took her hand; he was going to the same school, but a different place. He wore another green shirt, but paler, with a darker green suit coat with a green and black tie, and the same plaid pants. The school emblem was on the breast pocket of his jacket.

Down stairs at the front of the house stood her father, Aunt Sonomi, and Tomoyo. Fujitaka kissed both of his children on the head and sent them off to class. As the limo came up towards the school Tomoyo and Sakura looked in awe at the giant building.

They stepped out of the car and two men came out with them. One was for Touya and the other was for Tomoyo and Sakura. In the front hall the sun shone through a half moon window. There was a large sign on the wall that read:

INFORMATION

26-30F Teacher's Offices

22-25F Graduate School

18-21F College

14-17F High School

10-13F Middle School

6-9F Elementary School

3-5F Preschool

1-2F Research Labs

(It actually went up to 60, but those floors are irrelevant. Plus they weren't shown on the page)

Sakura gasped at the sign and the giant map. "Wow sixty floors! And this place is HUGE!" Sakura looked with child wonder, and everyone smiled. Sakura had that effect on people. Touya kneeled before the two girls.

"Okay you two, I'll meet up with you here after school. The guards, your guard is named Hiroyuki, this man here with me is named Joji. If anything happens go to them, or if one of you is sick ask them to call me, I'll be on floor 12, your student number, Sakura, is 10488, Tomoyo, yours is 10043, remember that, it's also on the little badges in your pocket. Now, go with Mr. Hiro-kun, okay?" Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, Sakura took his right hand, Tomoyo his left. They went in opposite ways; Hiro-kun took them up the giant glass elevator across the giant hall where Touya was going up a similar tube.

Sakura and Tomoyo were led down a beautiful hall where there was this door, inside was another room, filled with toys, paints and all kinds of things. There were lots of little desks with little chairs, and other little kids sitting with them. There was a woman in a prim working dress standing at the front.

"Mrs. Dai, your two new students are here, Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto." The teacher nodded crisply to them and pointed towards the seats in the back. The guard waited outside the door where he could hear them. Sakura and Tomoyo set at the desks.

It took forever until break, Sakura and all the other children were led outside where there was a place for them to play. Sakura set on a set of swings with Tomoyo, when all of a sudden, a small rock hit the back of her head, Sakura fell forward and scraped her chin on the gravel. She looked and there were a group of boys laughing behind her, by the one who'd thrown the rock had ice cold amber eyes and messy chocolate hair, she'd never forget the look on his face. Tears suddenly welled in her eyes.

Hiro-kun quickly scooped her up in his arms and left with her, forgetting Tomoyo. Tomoyo glared at her over his shoulder, she obviously wasn't use to being forgotten. Sakura clenched her eyes shut. Hiro-kun quickly took her to the nurse's office. She examined Sakura and said that she had a concussion. They paged Touya and he came in time to see them bandage her chin, which was all bruised and bleeding, Hiro took the both of them home. Needless to say, Fujitaka was _very_ worried.

End Of Chapter One

See that button on the bottom titled "review"? You're suppose to hit that.


End file.
